Not What We Had Planned
by Chel 90210
Summary: He needs a son. She needs cash. To ensure the lineage of the Mikaelson Empire, Mikael ensured that Klaus would not receive a dime unless he gave birth to a son by his twenty-eighth birthday. He just turned twenty-six this year and time is starting to run out. Caroline Forbes is an unlikely match, but she just might the person he's looking for. Rated 'M' AH/AU
1. Prologue

**Not What We Had Planned**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_2:49 AM_

The loud vibrations from his cell phone shook the nightstand next to the bed. Klaus hit the ignore button for the third time.

_What could anyone possibly want at this ungodly hour?_

He was tired. Exhausted.

Foreign relations always kept him up late and knowing that he had to be up in only a few hours made him want to throw his phone across the room.

The phone vibrated again.

He reluctantly picked up the device and hit the _'answer' _key.

"Why didn't you answer the phone, Klaus? I wouldn't be calling you this late if it wasn't important." Rebekah's frantic voice cried through the phone.

"No one usually calls me at this time little sister. I apologize for not being in the best mood."

"You need to come home now." She said without explanation. "It's very important."

"What's going on Rebekah?"

"It's father." She tried explained. "He's dead."

* * *

_5:49 AM_

"Alaric I want you to call Stefan and put all further relations on hold for the next week."

"But Sir—"

"I understand how those foreign dignitaries are. I get it. Stefan is my second in command. He should be able to distract them for the next week."

"And if they don't want to wait?" Alaric looked nervous.

"Then you can transfer the call to me and I will tell them that my father is dead, Alaric." His tone was sharp.

"Very good, Sir. I promise I will try to keep them off your plate." He vowed.

"You don't _try _in this business. You do as your told." He reminded him. "You of all people should understand that."

Alaric nodded not willing to question Klaus any longer.

Alaric and Klaus had a deep history.

You could say that Klaus saved him on more than one occasion and he would without a doubt be forever indebted to Klaus.

* * *

_9:49 AM_

He arrived at his family home.

He wasted no time inside and quickly went to his fathers study.

Mikael's lawyer took a seat at his father's desk and pulled out an ivory piece of paper.

Something about Mikael's lawyer always rubbed him the wrong way. The fact that he was sitting in Mikael's chair only unnerved him even further.

The only people that were present were Mikael's sons.

His father was very old fashioned in the sense that everything would go to the men of the family, but he wasn't completely heartless.

Klaus may have hated his father, but he knew that his sister and mother would be well taken care of.

"I understand that it is customary to read the will after the funeral, but Mikael insisted that the information get to his sons as soon as possible."

Mikael had five sons. Finn and Henrik died at an early age only leaving Klaus, Kol and Elijah.

Klaus and his father never got along, but they remained as civil as possible for names sake.

"I will start with the smallest portion of the will and work my way up." He offered a weak smile.

"Kol Mikaelson. You will receive the three estates in Ireland, the vineyard in Paris and ten percent ownership of the Mikaelson Empire. Do you accept these terms?" The lawyer handed him a pen.

Kol only nodded and signed the sheet of paper.

"Am I done here?" Kol asked. His tone was clipped and Klaus could tell he was definitely not in his usual mood. He was irritated and upset just like the rest of them.

"You may go." The lawyer said cautiously. The Mikaelson men were not the type of people you wanted to mess with, especially if they were in a bad mood.

Mikael's lawyer stood from the desk and quickly remembered his place as Kol left the room.

"Elijah Mikaelson. You will receive the house in Aspen, the four beach houses in the United States, ten percent of the Mikaelson Empire and you will be in charge of over seeing your mother and sisters well being."

"Mikael has left you in charge of your sisters trust fund and has left an annual salary for Esther until she passes away. When that occurs you will leave Esther's income to Rebekah. Anything that Esther bought while married to Mikael is hers. This home will be left in Esther's name, but you will be the one to oversee everything. If you pass away the responsibility falls onto Klaus."

"Do you agree to these terms?" Elijah took the pen and signed he was in no mood to go over the details of _who _would get _what _when his father laid not thirty feet in a casket outside of the room.

Elijah chose to remain with Klaus as they read his part of the will.

"Klaus Mikaelson. All remaining estates will be left to you along with every business that Mikael was involved in. You will own eighty percent of the Mikaelson Empire, but none of this will be given to you until you complete the requirements that Mikael has left for you."

"Requirements?" Klaus asked. "Let me just sign the paper." He was growing irritated and Mikael's lawyer looked hesitant before he spoke again.

"Kol really should have stayed for this next part." The lawyer looked nervous.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "No one in the will receive their part of the inheritance until you fulfill Mikael's wishes." He began to explain.

"And what exactly does my father want Klaus to do?" Elijah asked.

"Klaus must produced a son by his twenty eighth birthday or he will forfeit the entire inheritance to another party."

"And whom might that be?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes.

"I cannot disclose that information until we reach that point. _If_ we reach that point," He said. "Now if you would please just sign the paper stating that you—"

"I don't agree with any of this." Klaus said taking the pen. "But I cannot argue with a legally binding contract."

* * *

_3:45 PM – The next day. _

The funeral was private and only a few family members attended the event. Klaus stayed next to his sister the entire time.

He tried his best to comfort his baby sister, but that was just a trait that the Mikaelson boys were not blessed with.

It was hard for him to show any kind of affection. He struggled with it, but he tried the best his could for his family.

Once the ceremony was over the entire family met back at his family home for dinner.

He had not bothered to speak to anyone about Mikael's requirements, but he knew it was not something he could easily ignore.

His twenty-sixth birthday has just passed. Klaus knew that if he wanted to keep his family's portion of the inheritance, he needed a son and he needed him yesterday.

Klaus would give himself the rest of the week, but after that he needed to find someone, literally anyone.

He would not fail his family.

* * *

"You cannot be serious." Caroline Forbes said to her landlord.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." The man looked at her sympathetically. "I can't give you any more time. If you don't give me the rent money by the end of the month I have to kick you out."

"I've been trying to look for another job." She explained to her landlord. "They're just so hard to come by." She tried not to sulk.

Caroline Forbes was a strong woman, but she had never felt as broken as she did in this very moment.

She closed the door behind her and covered her face with her hands.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She said to herself. "I have no job, no money, no family."

She walked over towards the small brown table that was next to the futon she slept on every night. She pulled out the newspaper and looked through the '_help wanted'_ ads for the third time.

There was not one job in the newspaper that could get her the money she needed right away. She knew that she would _never _resort to stripping or selling her body for sex, but her mind was starting to convince herself otherwise.

"No Caroline." She told herself. "You are better than that."

She thought of one person she could ask for help, but she juggled the thought.

"_You're my best friend, Caroline. You know if you need help I'm only one call away." Rebekah had told her._

Rebekah Mikaelson was her first roommate right out of high school. They lived together for three years before Rebekah was forced to move back home.

They were best friends, but Caroline never knew a lot about her background or where she was from.

Rebekah was very discreet when it came to her personal and home life.

Caroline didn't even think Rebekah would remember those words that she spoke to Caroline the night before she left three years ago.

But looking over at the mini fridge across the room, Caroline eyed the telephone number written in pink pen.

* * *

**AN: Please review with any suggestions, comments or concerns you may have!**

**Thank you all for the support!**

**I would also like to thank... AngelOfMusic44. She came up with the lovely title for this story.**


	2. One Way Ticket

**One Way Ticket**

Rebekah Mikaelson sat at her vanity with one hand supporting head as the tears fell from her face.

Her expression throughout the entire ceremony remained impassive, but Rebekah was a ticking time bomb. She exploded the second she reached her bedroom throwing her strappy black heels across the room.

Her chest was beginning to retract as her anxiety began to peak. She lifted her head and moved her arm across the top of the vanity removing everything from the surface.

She stood up and again tried to collect herself.

She turned around and was momentarily shocked as she came face to face with Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was surprisingly calm, but yet it always was when Stefan was around her. He had a calming effect on people and it was annoyingly contagious.

"You've been crying." He noted with sadness evident in his voice.

Her eyes met his, but she said nothing.

Stefan casually pushed past the doorframe and closed the door behind him. He walked over towards her vanity and began to pick up the contents that were scattered across the floor.

"I've never known you to be an angry woman." He commented as he picked up the various items.

He was distracting himself. It was what he always did when she was silent. It was like an endless routine.

He wanted her to open up to him, but Rebekah was sealed shut. She never let anything in nor did she let anything out.

"Then you must not know me very well." She shrugged.

Stefan placed the items back on the vanity before he straightened himself. "You're right," He said taking a step towards her. He placed his thumb right above her cheekbone and wiped away a fresh tear. "I guess I never did."

"You need to leave, Stefan." She quickly changed the subject. Rebekah wasn't in any shape to get into this conversation again. It was more emotion than she could handle. "Klaus will be back soon and you know he can't find us like this."

That was the line she _always_ used and it_ always_ worked.

Klaus was not only Stefan's boss. They were best friends.

Stefan knew that if Klaus were to ever find out about his relationship with Rebekah, it would surely be the end of him.

Stefan dropped his arm from her cheek and took a step back from her. "You can't keep saying that, Rebekah."

"But you know it's true." She exasperated. "He would kill you."

Stefan sighed and shook his head at her. "If he knew how I felt about you… I mean if he really knew… he would never allow me to let you go."

"You're making this more difficult than it needs to be." She was emotionally pushing herself away from him. "I just want you to leave."

"Then it's over?" He asked her and Rebekah cringed. It sounded so _final. _It was a scary feeling, but she was dealing with so many emotions at the moment that she just couldn't handle it anymore.

"It's over." She said, but it came out as more of a whisper.

Stefan stared at her for a few moments and watched a variety of emotions play across his face.

The only one that let out was anger.

"I don't want you to ever call me again." His harshness shocked her because it was so _unlike _Stefan to be harsh. "I mean it Rebekah. I won't do anything for you ever again if you let me walk away."

She put her head down and kept her focus on his shoes.

She couldn't watch him walk away, but she just simply couldn't _deal _with it anymore.

"I mean it." His voice was pleading with her, but still she refused to look up.

She continued to stare at his feet as he spun on his heel only to look back one last time before he slammed the door.

Rebekah stood in that position for a few minutes hating herself. She hated that in a moment of weakness she told the person that she was in love with to walk away.

She had already lost her father and now just told the man that she loved that she didn't want to be with him.

Why was she so afraid of her brother's reaction?

She knew that he was hurting too and didn't want to hurt him any further by burdening him with her relationship with Stefan.

Rebekah was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone vibrated from the nightstand.

She walked over towards the phone and Caroline's face popped up.

_Odd._

She hadn't talked to her old roommate in _years._

She quickly picked up the phone curious as to why Caroline was calling her.

"Hello?" Rebekah's voice echoed through the phone.

"Rebekah?" Caroline's warm voice filled Rebekah's ears. "Rebekah? Please tell me it's you."

"It's me." She smiled. "How are you?" Rebekah asked.

"I've been trying to call you for days," Caroline's voice sounds rushed and relieved at the time. "And when I found out what happened I felt absolutely awful. I should be the one asking how you are doing not the other way around."

"I'm doing as well as I can I suppose." Rebekah said. "Only time can make it easier."

"Is there anything you need or anything I can do?"

Rebekah sighed. That always seemed to be the 'go to' question whenever someone close would pass away.

It was hard to answer because no one could give back that one thing that she truly wanted… her father.

"I'm fine. I haven't talked to you in a while so this is sort of refreshing. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Rebekah could sense the sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked Caroline.

"I don't want to burden you with my troubles." Caroline said honestly and it was true. Caroline initially wanted to ask Rebekah for help, but how could she after she found out her father passed away?

It would be selfish.

"It's not trouble to me." Rebekah said. "I'm always here, you know that."

"And I want to be there for you as well." Caroline said. "I should be helping you."

"I tell you what." Rebekah said suddenly coming up with an idea. "I know what you can do for me… How about you come and stay with me for a while? I mean I don't want you to drop your life or anything, but I just need some company, you know?"

"When can I get a ticket?" Caroline jumped at the idea. She knew that a life back in the states wasn't for her.

She would stay with Rebekah for as long as she allowed it, then she would find a job and live out her life.

How could she say no?

"I'll send one by email this afternoon." Rebekah said shocked that Caroline agreed so readily, but she was honestly happy that her long lost friend would come to stay with her for a while.

"I should be there in a few days then." Caroline smiled.

This was exactly what Caroline needed.

* * *

Folders and various papers were spread out across Mikael's former desk. Klaus had spent the last three days trying to find a way around the will. He wasn't able to find any other solution than to simply get married and have a child.

"Shit." Klaus muttered to himself.

He was angry at his father, his father's lawyer and even at himself for wasting three days instead of just listening to his father's wishes.

The lawyer had come back the day before to speak of the more technical terms that he didn't want to 'burden' the family with two days prior.

The man was lucky that Klaus didn't kill him on the spot.

He had tricked Klaus into signing the papers without giving him all of the information.

He failed to tell Klaus that he had merely two weeks to be wed or all funds would be cut off from not only him, but also his entire family.

Once he was married the inheritance would be held off until his future wife gave birth to a son.

It wasn't that Klaus or his brothers didn't have the means to support his mother and sister if it were to come down to it. It was the mere fact that he would basically give away the entire Mikaelson Empire without a thought.

He was still trying to figure out why his father would do such a horrendous and complicated thing, but his father still managed to screw with him even from the grave.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He groaned. He couldn't just _pick _a wife. A wife wasn't just a fling or a house you could slip out of in the small hours of the night.

Any woman he was ever associated with only wanted him for his money. But the woman he would marry would not only be financially tied to him. She would give birth to his first child and that was something he couldn't just pick out in two weeks.

Well technically it was less than two weeks.

He was starting to run out of time and so far he had no options.

Klaus walked over towards the large window behind Mikael's desk and watched his sister walk up to a car that was approaching his family home.

He curiously watched the scene as a woman exited the car.

She looked unfamiliar, but by the way Rebekah embraced the woman he could tell they were old friends.

The woman took a step back from Rebekah and they talked for a few moments.

The first thing he noticed about her was her smile. It was contagiously warm and inviting.

Her long blonde curly hair sat on top of her head in a messy bun with a few pieces loosely accentuating her frame.

She wore a tight off white sweater that emphasized her small torso and full breasts. She wasn't a size two, but she had curves in all of the right places and Klaus found himself getting hard at the mere sight of her.

He quickly walked away from the window deciding instantly that it was a bad idea. He couldn't get involved with someone he was attracted to. Someone like that would hurt him and he couldn't let himself be vulnerable.

Klaus was the type of man that liked to be in control and without even speaking to her he found himself idly doing so.

He had to find a woman that would simply marry him, have his child and divorce soon after.

No strings attached.

* * *

Caroline sat with Rebekah with a cup of coffee in hand. They had spent the last three hours catching up with each other's lives, but Caroline still had yet to mention why she left her home so quickly.

She knew she would soon need to have that conversation with Rebekah. She just couldn't bring herself to do it yet.

It felt almost as if they never left each other.

"I'm so happy you're here." Rebekah smiled at her friend. "I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. We were pretty reckless a few years ago weren't we?"

Caroline grinned thinking about everything they got themselves involved in. "We were." She brought the hot cup of coffee to her lips.

"Oh my gosh! Do you remember that –"

"If I have to hear another one of your boorish stories from your college days little sister I might lose my mind."

A male stepped into the room that Caroline didn't recognize, but his features confirmed he was related to Rebekah.

"Mind your manners, Kol." She scolded him. "We have a guest here."

Caroline smiled up at the stranger and extended her hand. "Caroline Forbes."

He took her by the hand and brought his lips to the top of her hand. "Kol Mikaelson."

He let go of her hand and took a seat next to Rebekah draping and around her shoulders.

"I didn't think my sister was capable of having friends, Miss. Forbes." Kol joked. "What is she paying you for your company? I'll double it."

"Kol shut your mouth right now or I'll—"

She was interrupted by another male figure entering the room, except this one stole her complete attention.

He had similar features to the other Mikaelsons, but he was much taller and his shoulders were broader.

He was unbelievably gorgeous and Caroline had to look away from him before he caught her staring.

"My brother isn't well known for his charm now is he little sister?" The man stepped inside the room not once taking his eyes off of the blonde in front of him. "Who is your friend?"

Caroline wanted to speak, but found that she could not find the words. She felt like a stars truck idiot because the man before her literally left her speechless.

The man walked over towards the couch she was sitting on and extended his hand.

"You do have a name, don't you sweetheart?" She couldn't tell if he was joking with her or being rude.

"Caroline." She formed a small smile. She didn't want her mouth to drop to the floor and she probably come across as a bitch, but what else could she do?

"Klaus Mikaelson." He said. She quickly shook his hand and released it.

His attention quickly turned to the two other Mikaelson's that were sitting in front of Caroline.

She was glad that the attention was no longer on her because she found his gaze exhausting.

He seemed dangerous and that scared Caroline.

"I have papers you two need to sign." Klaus' tone was serious. "Whenever you are available stop by father's office."

Caroline could see the different emotions pass by each of their faces. Rebekah and Kol both nodded neither of them really saying anything.

It was silent for a few minutes after Klaus left the room. Kol stood up a few minutes later and left her and Rebekah there alone.

Caroline could see the tears start to form in Rebekah's eyes. Caroline quickly removed herself from the couch and moved over to Rebekah.

"Is it ever going to get any better?"

"Not right now, no." Caroline told her honestly. "But I promise that you will heal." She embraced her friend and hugged her.

* * *

It was late.

Caroline could tell without even looking at the clock.

It was the third time Caroline had woke since she went to bed earlier that afternoon.

She knew she would have to get used to sleeping here. It was different and she wasn't used to being in such an unfamiliar place.

Her stomach growled. She realized that since her and Rebekah went to sleep so early that neither of them ate dinner.

She removed herself from the bed and walked out of the room.

Caroline wasn't going to lie. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that they had to have a kitchen. Caroline figured that no one would be awake at this hour so she didn't feel weird about roaming the house.

She roamed down the hall and walked down a grand staircase. From a room she recognized as Klaus' office she noticed that the light was still on.

She quickly tried to tip toe past the room, but a crashing sound startled her. She turned around and looked inside the dimly lit office.

Klaus sat perched on a large chair with black dress pants and a white button down shirt on. A few buttons on the top of it were undone so Caroline could see a small portion of his chest.

He held a cigarette in one hand and a small glass of brown liquid in the other. Over to his right she noticed that he had dropped a large book onto the floor.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked her, but it didn't come out as nice as he wanted it to.

"I could ask you the same thing." She glanced down at his glass of bourbon.

"It's my house." He said obviously.

"You've been drinking." She stated her earlier observation.

He brought the glass to his lips without taking his eyes off of her. His gazed pierced her.

She could clearly tell that he was drunk.

"Smart girl." He smirked dropping the glass from his lips.

"Now if you will excuse me I was trying to find the kitchen." Caroline turned to walk away but his voice stopped her.

"Wait a second." He said. "Come sit with me."

He put the cigarette in his mouth and staggered a bit when he pulled up a chair next to him.

"I really shouldn't, you know I—"

"Are you scared?" He asked her.

"No Klaus. I just –"

"Say it again." He commanded her. Caroline looked at him confusingly. She could definitely tell that he had too much to drink.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Say my name again." He said. "It sounds so beautiful coming from those lips."

Caroline was shocked.

This man was not the man she was with earlier.

The man that she briefly met brushed her off and barely spoke to her. This one was drunk and too forward.

"You're drunk." She told him, but she had a feeling he already knew.

"Again, smart girl." He placed the glass on the table and put out his cigarette.

He stood from the couch and began to walk towards Caroline. She took a step back expecting him to come near her, but instead he walked past her.

She stood idly in place before he called out her name. "Caroline?"

She looked in his direction as he stood at the door.

"You said you were looking for the kitchen?" He asked.

Caroline slowly nodded.

"I'll take you there."

Caroline didn't know why she did it, but she reluctantly followed him.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
